


Aperture

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Camboy Joven Hernando, DON'T HUNT ME FOR THIS OK THIS IS BINGBONG'S FAULT, I can't write smut don't hunt me, M/M, NSFW, almost 1700 words of pure fucking porn, bingbong this is ur fault, camboy au, impulsive oneshot because iDK I GET INSPIRED THE RANDOMEST BULLSHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: Joven Hernando meets his biggest fan.
Relationships: Vicente Enriquez/Joven Hernando
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD I JUST WROTE THIS FROM BINGBONG'S IDEA. Casa kalat is wildt sometimes. Also, as the tags say, I can't fucking write pr0nz so pls bear with me.

“Hey, are you _apertured_?”

Joven blinked. And tried to mentally take a step back.

His co-worker, Vicente, stared at him with the straightest face possible. Normally, that wouldn’t be anything weird, but given what his fellow employee just asked him _inside their office’s common washroom_ , the nonchalance is surprising. But it was unmistakable.

“W-What did you say?” Joven had to make sure. He just needed to.

“I said, are you _apertured_?” Vicente repeated, still not losing his calmness.

“W-What gave you that idea, Vicente?” Joven tried to chuckle, but he’s pretty sure it came out strained and awkward.

Vicente shrugged. “I have my reasons.”

The question, in most people’s ears, wouldn’t probably mean anything. But to Joven, it is an exposure of his other life. The one that he so desperately hid from work because of one reason and one reason alone:

_apertured_ is a cam boy. He is _apertured_.

Admittedly, he wasn’t even dreaming of becoming a cam boy. But when funds were difficult and his college fees grew, he needed to help pay for his tuition and other expenditures. Being a double undergraduate degree student does that to one’s finances. So, he started as an anonymous guy entertaining some requests on camera.

His toned body served him well when he started earning money by doing sexual shows on the less savory parts of the Internet. It also helps that he has a sizeable cock, he supposes.

It started out fairly tame. Some wanted him to jerk off until his cum splattered on his chest and faint abs. Others want to hear him moaning loudly as he screwed himself with his fingers. When he made enough, he bought better equipment and a couple of toys and started doing shows with them.

He put up a mini-blog of sorts and started shooting photos of himself, too. Mostly headless, but he also made sure to plaster some kind of cover on his face when editing his photos. Nudes, gravure, whatever that raked in more audiences and got them watching his streams.

Joven slowly grew popular and his e-wallet started going five to six digits. Then seven. Eight. He could comfortably pay for his studies and even buy nice things for himself. Not that his family was ever fully aware, but he doesn’t really want them knowing.

Being a cam boy then became less of a way to finance his education and more of a fun hobby. He’s gathered a good following over the few years that he’s operated, and he’s even gotten offers from porn companies. Joven declined them, however, as he liked dictating his content anyway. His fans already enjoy what he’s doing—so much so that he’s had loyal ones that have stuck with him the longest.

One of those was a dude named _Venri_. Joven sometimes responds to him within each stream, mainly because _Venri_ was really just so active and so generous with his tips. It felt polite to be friendly with him.

“You can’t just give me that kind of excuse, Vicente. Why did you ask?” he slightly pouted.

Vicente stared at him for a few seconds more, his face betraying that he’s trying to think of a way to explain himself.

After scratching his head, Vicente finally found his answer. “Hold out your right hand and pretend you’re holding a glass of water.”

Joven was confused but he complied. As soon as he did, Vicente took his hand and gently ran his fingers atop Joven’s curled ones.

“Your hands are similar to _apertured_. The way you curl your hand gracefully is the same way he wraps his fingers around his dick as he’s masturbating on-cam. The way your arm flexes is the same.”

Honestly, Joven felt like it was a little deranged, but he blushed. It was embarrassing that someone could recognize him by his hands, and it was even more with the idea that he was being complimented on his hands _while he was jerking off_.

But he knew that this was still dangerous.

“Are you going to report me to HR?” he carefully asked.

Vicente barked out a surprised laugh. “No, of course not. I can’t take away your job from you, especially since you’re good at it. And it’s the only other way I have for now of being in contact with you.”

Joven blinked again. “ _Other way?_ ”

“Nice to finally meet you, _apertured_.” Vicente smiled at him and extended his hand. “I’m _Venri_.”

Oh.

OH.

==

_apertured_ 's Live Now notification popped up on Vicente’s phone, but he ignored it. After all, Joven was already standing in front of him, albeit facing the camera next to his laptop.

“Hey everyone. I hope you guys don’t mind, but I’ll be doing a first on my channel. I know some of you have asked me about this, so now I’m finally fulfilling a request: getting fucked by a fan on stream.”

Vicente had already started to strip offscreen, his dick alive with interest at the anticipation of what’s to come. He may regret this in the morning (or most likely not), but he couldn’t pass up the chance to screw his favorite cam boy as thanks for his years of generosity and support.

Plus, he has had a crush on Joven ever since he started a year ago in their company.

“So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, everyone. Don’t forget to leave a tip if you like what you’re watching!”

Joven then walked over to him and pulled him to the bed. The camera was positioned strategically to not let their faces be captured. Vicente also likes it that way—he likes Joven’s face and he’s pretty sure that he’ll get a lot of rivals if _apertured_ ’s face is revealed.

With his experience with various toys, Joven took little time to adjust his techniques on a live person. Vicente guided him as well as Joven took the hard shaft in his mouth, licking and sucking on it as he bobbed his head up and down rhythmically. Moans vibrated around Vicente’s cock, and he’s admittedly very turned on about that.

Vicente clenched his jaw a bit as he jerked himself inside Joven’s wickedly hot mouth. It wasn’t until he could feel some pleasurable buzz that he tapped the cam boy’s cheek to catch his attention.

“Hey, enough of that for now or I can’t give you a creampie later. I can cum in your mouth some other time, _apertured._ ” Vicente crooned.

Somehow, that made Joven feel butterflies. Not that he knows why, but introspections will have to be for later.

Vicente sat on the bed and pulled Joven closer. The latter positioned himself so that his ass is in full view of the camera, with Vicente slipping a lubed finger in a moment later.

It didn’t take long for Joven to start moaning loudly as Vicente increased the number of fingers inside, scissoring and plunging to stretch the cam boy’s entrance. Joven moved his hips on his own, like pushing Vicente’s digits in deeper and rougher.

“Fuck, your moans are hotter in person, you know that?”

“Fuck me well tonight and I’ll let you hear more next time, _Venri_.”

Once Joven was prepped enough, he got on his stomach, ass up. He looked so ready for the taking, with his hips shaking in invitation and hard dick being stroked slowly by his slender hand. Vicente grabbed a cheek and squeezed it hard, clawing, which made Joven whine.

Entering Joven’s gaping entrance was smooth work, thanks to the copious amounts of lube that Vicente used on his penis. It took all of his sanity not to cum then and there—a sentiment that Joven shared. The latter couldn’t believe how different being stuffed by a fat cock would feel, and it almost sent him over the edge.

_“Fuck, you’re so tight and hot. Just like a little slut._ ”

_“Oooooh, keep talking like that!”_

Vicente started with a slow pace, prompted only to go faster when Joven requested it. In fact, Joven kept egging him on, clenching around him and clinging to his thigh with one hand. Each thrust felt like Joven was being fucked up to his throat, and he’s already looking forward to the next time they fuck.

Joven’s slutty moans turned to whiny noises of pleasure when Vicente decided to target his prostate. The camera near them nearly got hit when Joven’s other hand flailed around, trying to find some support against the treatment that was driving him crazy.

Even through glazed eyes, however, he could see the influx of comments and rising number of viewers. People were flooding the chat with so much lewd comments and compliments that it only added to his horniness. The number of viewers were nothing compared to his usual streams. Everything was just egging him on to become as slutty as possible.

_“Venri– Venri I’m fucking close–“_

Vicente patted his head gently even if he’s still thrusting wildly into the cam boy’s wet and abused entrance. It almost made Joven purr.

_“Cum for the camera, baby. Let’s show everyone how crazy a cock makes you._ ”

It was like a switch got activated in Joven. He’s never cummed that hard in his life as a cam boy, and he’s pretty sure his fans and viewers all enjoyed that show. He could even barely notice that his insides were hot and full with Vicente’s seed.

Joven could only muster enough energy to flip himself on his back, careful to still keep Vicente’s cock inside him. After covering his face with his arms, he signaled Vicente to get the camera and make a closing spiel.

“So,” Vicente awkwardly started, “I hope you guys enjoyed today’s show. _apertured_ will announce his next stream schedule on his Twitter… after he recovers from this, I guess. Good night, everyone, and don’t forget to subscribe.”

Joven is _definitely_ doing this again for his fans. Especially _Venri_.


End file.
